


GrOcErY

by ayomayo666, Babyru4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Ex gf, F/F, First Day of School, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kidnapping, LMAO, M/M, MMORPGs, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, probably, this is a joke fic, wrote this with my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayomayo666/pseuds/ayomayo666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Joke fic time yeet





	1. grocery time

“Percy…. Please wake up.” 

Grover sat next to Percy’s hospital bed, watching him take small and slow breaths. Percy had gotten hurt really bad by a monster, a really strong one in fact. This time, it had been Orthrus-- the brother of Cerberus, a three-headed dog that guarded the underworld. There were minor differences, however. For example, Orthrus only had two heads. Percy wouldn’t make it out of the hospital alive, and Grover was sure of that. “Grover, we should just leave. Seaweed brain will be fine, he’s a tough guy.” Annabeth muttered, her voice small.

That was a mistake.

“No, Annabeth! I’m not leaving him! You can go on, but I refuse to go until I know he’s okay,” Grover bleated, trembling. Annabeth wasn’t sure if it was because he was mad or scared, or even both. 

 

“How could I let this happen to him? I was supposed to protect him, and look where we are now. In a hospital room, with Percy close to death. This is all my fault, Annabeth.” 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up,” Annabeth said, trying to ease Grover’s stress. She put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

Percy’s eyes started fluttering open.

“Uh, Annabeth?” Grover said, talking too fast that he was lucky that Annabeth could understand him.

“Grover, if you’re gonna say more awful things about yourself then I don’t wanna hear-”

“Percy’s awake!” 

Annabeth’s head turned so fast that you’d think she was being controlled. 

“Percy!” they both exclaimed. 

Grover got up from his chair and hugged Percy so hard that he could barely breathe. (kinky ohohoho im a hoe  LETS BUY SOME GROCERIES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)

Annabeth made out with s3xy_nur53 and thats when grover and percy realised they were in the best mmorpg of all time…then they touched a bunch of strangers’ peepees


	2. S3xy_nur53s first day of skool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!1111!1!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

It was S3xy_nur53’s first day of highschool. She was super nervous. Suddenly she was in a crowd of children. She was wearing a bootiful ball gown made of baby animals. Alive baby animals. Suddenly a mysterious figure came and kidnapped her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!1!!1!1!1 OH NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When they were in spooppppyyy persons basement s3xy_nur53 asked “who the hex r u????? >:((((“ and the peersoon took off their hood and revealed… A REALLY PURTY GURL!!!!! “I am annabooth and u r hawt ;)” “u r 2” and annabooth kissed s3xy_nur53… ON DA LIPS “I am the pergnant!” S3xy_nur53 yelled and a tear fell onto her cheek. “I want da baby” “k” and the baby popped out and it turned out that the baby was nabooooooolooooongiiiiiiieeeeeee. The end.


End file.
